minami_kefandomcom-20200214-history
Minami-ke Episode 02
"Weird School" "Okashi na Gakkō" (おかしな学校) 14 October 2007 Previous Episode → 01 Next Episode → 03 Synopsis The Minami sisters' daily school life is shown. Some of their classmates are introduced as well. Segment Three Chiaki, Makoto, Uchida, Yoshino, Shuuichi, and two unnamed male classmates are gathered around Chiaki's desk listening to Makoto give an anecdote about an argument in the teachers' lounge. However, Makoto refers to the teachers by the names "Hurricane #14" and "Monsoon." When Makoto begins talking about the interruption by the "Unopenable Plastic Umbrella," Chiaki stops him and asks him about the seemingly nonsensical story he is telling. Makoto is surprised and asks if she is serious and Yoshino reveals that Chiaki herself came up with these nicknames. Makoto continues, saying that the argument was the fault of the "Black-Bellied Polar Bear," causing Chiaki to imagine a black-bellied polar bear chasing away penguins.Penguins and polar bears are, of course, only found on opposite poles of the earth, something Chiaki should know due to her book-smarts. These Chiaki imagination scenes are not found in the manga, however. When Makoto goes on to talk about the "Teapot Without a Lid," Chiaki imagines a black-bellied polar bear bathing in a giant open teapot getting caught in a monsoon, trying and failing to open a plastic umbrella, before getting blown away in a hail of debris. At this point, Makoto addresses Chiaki directly, startling her out of her reverie. Makoto praises her nicknaming skills and Yoshino calles her a genius. Chiaki insists she doesn't remember this at all, and Uchida asserts that Chiaki loses interest in her completed work, causing Chiaki to question what she means by that. Makoto says Chiaki should nickname everyone in the class,It is common in Asian countries for students to have nicknames within the classroom but Uchida thinks this is a bad idea, stating that Chiaki doesn't know when to hold back, again causing Chiaki to question her. Shuichi says Makoto should be named first, causing Chiaki to name him "Mako-chan." Makoto is annoyed by the name and asks for a new one, and Chiaki names him "Stupid Child," and the rest implicitly agree that it is accurate. Chiaki is annoyed, so Makoto agrees to accept "Mako-chan." Up next is Shuuichi, and by now the entire class has gathered in a crowd. The two male classmates from earlier comment that Chiaki's nicknames are based on conspicuous characteristics of a person, but that since Shuuichi doesn't have any, it should be difficult for Chiaki to give him one. Chiaki christens him, "Plain Yogurt", which Makoto mocks.This is Shuichi's only "major" scene. Eventually, the entire class has been named, and are in various stages of despondence and despair. The two male classmates complain that their nicknames were "Boy A" and "Boy B."There is a joke here; namely, that as extras, they would ordinarily (and do in fact) end up being labeled "Boy A" and "Boy B" in the credits to the anime. This is not in the manga. Makoto states that only Chiaki herself remains to be nicknamed and pressures Chiaki into naming herself "hime"(Princess).This nickname is, in fact, highly accurate, even if Chiaki hates it later on. For more to do with this, see Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 08#Segment Two (Minami-ke Chapter 59) or Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 10#Segment Two (Minami-ke Chapter 106).Makoto complains that her powers of naming must be weakening and Chiaki tells him to "Shut up, Baka-yaro". Makoto responds by saying he is not "Baka-yaro" but "Baka no Kodomo"(Stupid Child) before realizing he has "admitted it"(implicitly admitting it again).Makoto (14:38)-I'm not an idiot! I'm a "Stupid Child"! Adapted From *Segment 1 is from Chapter 004 Volume 01 *Segment 2 is from Chapter 003 Volume 01 *Segment 3 is from Chapter 013 Volume 01 *Segment 4 is from Chapter 005 Volume 01 *Segment 5 is from Chapter 009 Volume 01 Referbacks Trivia Cultural References Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Episode Category:Minami-ke Season 1